warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stanium's Ghosts (Stanium PDF)
The Stanium PDF is founded immediately by the Imperium after the Ork threat to Stanium has been decimated; Imperial Forces on the ground recruited all male nobles into service and trained them to be a competent fighting force of the planet who is tasked to protect their home from internal and external threats and hold the line until help from the wider Imperium comes to relieve them from their duties. However due to the "Noble" status and the unwillingness or laxity of the Governors that came to handle the planet to help their own PDF in the upcoming years and in the new war that broke out of the planet, the men of the PDF slowly but surely degraded into an incoherent, undisciplined and ineffective fighting force with lax and low recruitment and equipment's and war materiel poorly maintained and in a state of disrepair and men armed with rusted and if not broken stubbed weaponries as well as some lasguns which are clearly not well maintained and most are even armed with nothing less than a sword and a knife. History Imperial Guard Service Before the Silver Knights came, Stanium has an Imperial Guard formation of its own, upon order of the Adeptus Munitorum who seen the ever need of manpower be replenished at all cost and seeing that Stanium provided lesser than of the other worlds in so far as resources such as promethium and other items, the Governor was then ordered to raise two regiments of Imperial Guardsmen and arm them and ship them out as soon as possible. The Staniumian Iron Sights as they are then called, are specialist in both recon and hit and run tactics as well as behind enemy line insertion and sabotage. These men are quite well known as established marksmen albeit worryingly low in supply if not on support and is often found with Catachans if not Elysians or the common Cadian in some missions. The regiment is notoriously resourceful and flexible in any situation earning them quite a number of honors, however some commanders view such regiments as little better than the Penal Legions in view of their low quality equipment and war materiels and machines. However, after the Silver Knights arrival and rise to power over Stanium, the few surviving war materials and men are ordered to return home and serve as mentors and added boost to the now depleted but reformed PDF. The Regimental Banner however is kept and is of currently used as the Standard of the Staniumian PDF and the few rare if not relic war machines are added to the growing pool of war equipment's the PDF has. Reformation In the arrival of the Silver Knights Space Marine Chapter however, the PDF was then reformed ridding all of the men deemed a liability to the force through sheer war of attrition on the considerably advanced and out of control feral Ork population of the planet decimating the PDF, strength and equipment loss as the total evaluation after the war was the PDF at 95% Casualties and of the 5% that remained 3% are either wounded or dying with only 1% of those were deemed could be saved. After the event, that was known to the PDF as the Recreation, the chapter master then instituted a mass recruitment of all able bodied men and women in a form of volunteering themselves in. Half of the world's population took the offer and all were subjected to different tests, mentally, physically and spiritually. Many of those who participated instantly failed in the trials while those which were left became the core of the newly polished planetary defense force of Stanium. Factories came to life in the moon of Stanium, Platinum, and weapons, armor and other equipment's for war suddenly flood through the atmosphere as the Adepts of Mars came in, equipping the men and women of the Stanium PDF making it to become into one of the most hardened, disciplined and well equipped military might in the Segmentum. M42 After the 3rd Battle of Argentum, the PDF suffered much as their lords, the space marines, did in defending their homeworld. They were estimated to had suffered atleast a total of 98% of its forces as the casualty of war and the remaining men and women are all wounded which half of them are not expected to see the recreation and reformation of the PDF as well as a almost total loss of war materiel with only 30% of those are deemed to be the only ones that can be salvaged. Equipment The Staniumian PDF comes with the standard guardsman equipment, albeit with the extra layer of traditional Staniumian armor they apply beneath the black colored flak armor they always wear, giving them a distinct white glow on the sides as well as classifying them as heavy infantry type troops. The Staniumian blade is a rather famous and common choice for close quarter, a 3 to 4 feet sharped diamond edged, silver toothed blade (coated in black if necessary) made from the teeth of a slain Silverius Rexius that can even pierce through Power Armor with the right amount of strength behind it. No PDF Member of Stanium has been found without one on his/her person, and should the owner of the blade is killed in battle, it was noted that troopers would brave their way towards the fallen owner to recover the blade and if possible the fallen him/herself so that it could be given back to their family and the body be properly buried and the blade passed through the successor as per Staniumian culture. Staniumian PDF's are also noted to add on modified auxiliary shotguns on their Lasguns or Autoguns as a standard and always wear Cadian pattern, full faced cover headgear equipped with its own re-breather. Optional Equipments * 2 Krak Grenades * 2 Photon Flash Grenades * 2 Smoke Grenades * Grenade Launcher * Auxillary Grenade Launcher (For Officers Only) * Needler Sniper Rifle * Ripper Pistol (For Officers Only) * Autocannon * Mark XXXV Magnacore Pattern Plasma Gun * Hell-Hammer Pattern Las-Cannon * Godwyn Pattern Heavy Bolter * Achillan Mk III "Tread Feather" Missile Tube * Assault Shotgun * Flamer Special/Unique Equipment * Nightmare Gas-Grenade - using the hallucinogenic venom extracted from the Staniumian Nightmare Spider, this liquid venom is then turned into colorless and odorless gaseous material. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the gas would experience severe hallucinations, crippling coherent organization as the victims are plunged into a nightmarish world and completely severe their capability to fight. It is usually delivered to the field not by throwing but by via special shotgun shell round or grenade launcher round. * Stanium Pattern Autogun - A .30mm backpacked 1200 round magazine autogun which can be fed with multiple types of ammunition and is used as heavy duty infantry support weapon which is usually jokingly called a toned-down heavy stubber by some Stanumian veterans and even had been nicknamed as the "500 round eater" as the weapon usually take that much ammo (normal caseless ammunition) just to kill an Ork in jungle operations but is still widely used despite its slow decline in service as it still proves to be quite robust and reliable in many engagements against the lesser Orks in Stanium. * Promethium Grenade '- Introduced in the second battle of Stanium by sheer accident and desperation, discovered to be a potent weapon after a freak accident that easily took 24 PDF Troops lives, this flame based throwable weapon is firstly made of by gas canisters of a flamer which is thrown and shot with a las-gun to effectively make it explode and cover a large amount of area in flames. In two days this "technique" was introduced within the ranks and in two days introduced as a special weapon in the PDF arsenal. It now consist of a special canister same shaped as the smoke grenades and uses the same mechanisms of a frag grenade albeit except of just an explosion and shrapnel, burning promethium would also cover the area and burn anything it touches until it would burn no more. It is also notably similar in the grenades used by the Adepta Sororitas but with a somehow with a lesser charge and burning capacity but larger area of effect. Vehicles The PDF maintains and enjoys a considerable number of Sentinel Walkers and Sentry Turrets unlike in the past. They are also are noted to have maintained and acquired large numbers of vehicles such as the Aurox, Centaur, Dracosan Pattern Tank, Malcador Tank and its Variants, at least some collection of Chimera's and their variants, specifically the Griffons, Hydras, Wyverns and Hellhounds which were highly prized and cared of by the men of Stanium, as well as some underground vehicles such as Hellbores, Moles and Hades as well as the Minotaur Tank and Taurox Prime assault vehicle as well. But most common sight among its vehicles aside from the Sentinels they usually employ are the favored and common and genetically modified Stanimian Heavy Steed, Motorcycle's, Testudo's and Tauros ATV's which they bought in their time of service as Imperial Guards. Tactical Doctrine Surprisingly, the Stanium PDF uses speed at a very high level and is often seen racing into the fields, storming into dense jungle terrains on their Sentinels or even dropping out of Valkyries in Ork infestation control operations on the planet, seemingly a very different path of warfare than of the Chapter that watches over them. But many times over, speed was provided for as a liability as seen after the 2nd battle of Stanium where it proved that the lack of heavy armor and overwhelming firepower which the enemy possessed on that occasion can hurt more than what they had expected, thus adaptation was in line with the PDF and in the years that passed after their success on defending and retaliating the Orks yet again, the natural jungle expertise of the planet's inhabitants was harnessed and honed to perfection to be used in the tactics and strategy as well as the open and urban area warfare is honed on the both the plains and city assault and defense simulation of Stanium, Tanks and urban warfare tactics and strategies of battles long lost to memory are also re-integrated to the PDF's use and is now used and practiced as often as lightning fast assaults and Valkyrie drops depending on the situation and place given to them. Recruitment and Training The PDF's recruitment commences every year in thousands of batches and many of the males recruited once were participants of the earlier recruitment of the Silver Knights Chapter on the planets population. In the recruitment process, aspirants are tested in a series of mock battles, where all the possible horrors of the future battlefield will be presented to them and those who will pass the "Field Test" will be accepted to the Staniumian PDF. The Training consist of the most basic need of any guardsman in the Imperium needs to know. All recruits are subjected to a harsh training regime a human warrior, making such trainees to be well trained and well equipped, as well with morals that would be considered to be top class in PDF standards. They are trained to be one with each other to be able to know what the others think with just a mere glance and subtle signaling, But in the near end there will be 3 known separation to the Guardsman according to the trainers eyes on the different recruits natural ability and specialties, One will consist of the Specialist Drop Troops, troops who were exemplary in HACVIT (High Altitude Combat and Vertical Insertion Training) , the Second will be Armored and Defense Specialists Troops, troops who showed great potential as field and tank commanders in the FOCAVT (Field Officer Command and Armored Vehicle Training) and the Third will be the Guerrilla and Sabotage Warfare Specialist Troops, chosen from those whose skill sets are too unique to be in normal battlefield situations which will show in the JAGWASP (Jungle and Guerrilla Warfare and Assassination/Sabotage Program) . This Specialization will be then the finalized drills and training the PDF will have and upon completion will be directed to report to such Divisions they had trained to within their day of duty. Notable Engagements '''Planetary wide Ork decimation campaign also known as "The Recreation" - '''In the arrival of the Silver Knights Chapter and its assumed control of the world, then had found out how out of control the world is going, setting their eyes on the PDF they also found out how it was poorly and inadequately maintained, trained and equipped. Thus to make things straight. The chapter master of that time, ordered a planetary wide campaign against the Ork population which is considerably more advanced than those most human society of the planet. As the inevitable Feral Ork Waaagh came to life, the majority of the Silver Knights simply watched on orbit with the simple order of attack left for the PDF to follow and for long bitter months the PDF was alone and is fighting for its survival on the very world they own. Their lowly maintained and poor quality equipment's proved nothing on the Ork physiology as many learned a harsh lesson that even emptying an entire autogun clip can almost always never put down an average Ork boy. Tanks and chimeras were also of no match against the tide, as many Orks had managed to "control and tame" the fierce predators of Stanium as well as bringing their own Squiggoths to battle, even two Silverius Rexius were at the mercy of their Orkish masters which covered them in brass and armour looted from burning hulks of armor on the battlefield which was then crudely attached to their bodies, increasing their resistance and over all survival and is causing massive havoc and loss of life. Junka's noisily rushed the front along with considerably armored Staniumian Black Wolves and the skies above are challenged by great armoured Sierrieas and their Ork riders. One by one and little by little, though facing countless enemies and many of their own dead, the PDF became a competent fighting force as those who are not fit to lead and to be a soldier had either died by the hands of the enemy or deserted, (which were hunted down by the overlooking chapter and were executed afterwards as the remaining locally raised commissars and the assigned commissar in Stanium, either died earlier in battle or murdered by their shaken soldiers who feared the enemy more than the commissar/s that were attached to their group and ran like a mob of terrified civilians away from the battlefield) The command of the army changed so quick that it caused much confusion on the orders and damage to morale itself, leadership change seems to come every hour or two of the battle and seems to be an unstoppable reality and nightmare to the troops, but on the 125th change, 1st Sgt. Transitiore Silvire (direct ancestor to the now Commander Terrium Silvire and the first to establish the undeniably powerful military house of Silvire in Fulmine after the Recreation.) , who is fresh from the front and was just simply got chosen as the new leader as the previous one was killed by a lobba round which was shot out straight from the failing flank defense in their command center. Though never led more than a squad or two, He got the men together in a feat no other could imagine of doing in such a disorganized and chaotic situation, solving both military and logistic nightmare that was going on, he and his bold plans was and is able to stop and ultimately push the seemingly unending green tide back with strategy, deception and finesse, little by little, despite astounding loss of life and war materiel, until all that remained was corpses and ruin of the enemy. Those few whom survived and are able that remained after the war became hardened veterans of their own and became one of the pillars that was needed for the PDF's recreation under the strict rule of the new master of the planet. '''2nd Battle of Stanium '- In a wake of an Orkish Invasion, the SDF held tight for two days until the first Ork ship "landed" on the planet, Commander Terrium Silvire then ordered all of his force, ever ready from the beginning to mobilize, with Staniums PDF Drop troops dropping off to Valkyries on the immediate area, the Orks that poured out was held in bay with vicious and concentrated volleys of las-fire and disciplined if not well timed ambushes and was simply annihilated after the arrival of the main force. This process was repeated on and on whenever a ship broke out and manage to land on the planet. The planet's jungle, mountain and fields became battlefronts as skirmishes escalates into a full scale war front and after 3 days and nights the Orks that came finally was slain to the last. However, the 3 day war on the surface, short as it may be, inflicted at least 500 thousand or so casualties with another 100-400 thousand wounded and a good amount of material lost as the cunning and technology that the Orks bought with them was a danger not expected by the counter attacking forces of the PDF. The 2nd Battle of Stanium bought not only valuable experience to the soldiers that participated but also a grim reminder that there is still a big bad world out there and the Ork's might be not the worst of it all in thinking about things simply, but also not the best to underestimate in battle with. '''3rd Battle of Stanium - Learning from the mistakes on the Second Battle of Stanium, PDF Commander Verde Silvire made sure that the chaos forces pay hard and cold with every hidden fort, camp and HQ they take as well as doubling it with every town and heavier with every known fort and Kingdom they sought after with unnervingly coordinated defense, counter attacks, sabotages and assault with the Silver Knights forces, acting as their force multiplier and vice-versa. After the fall of the First Kingdom and Second Kingdom, Avalan and Fulmine respectively, however finally took it's toll on the PDF as too many men and women now fell on the worlds defense, so many that only a handful of them and their equipment's survived though burnt, battered and some of the men are bleeding or missing a limb or two. Finally, after the 3rd battle of Stanium, it was estimated that a total of 98% of the PDF was gone and only 1% of the remaining 2% were expected to survive the recovery processes as all of them never got out of the battle unscathed. Victorious they maybe in their defense of their own planet, the PDF stood proud upon their lords presence, their duty successfully carried through. But the price they payed was too steep and the last of the line of the House Silvire, Lt. Benedicto Silvire, the only one remaining PDF highest ranking officer, was tasked by no less than the whole world of Stanium and the Silver Knights Chapter Master himself, to pull the battered and tired, dying men under his command now to recreate the PDF into a stronger and more effective force bought about by the knowledge they acquired in the battle they survived. Notable Units 3rd Commando "Gray Wolves" : 25th Commando "Deathless": 1'3th Armored "Artillery Magnets" :' 22nd Infantry "Huntsmen" : 45th Infantry "Lone 45th" : 54th Armor "Flashlights" : 201st Commando "Last Heroes" : 101st Infantry "Ghost Legs": 90th Armored "Iron Dogs": 5th Airborne "Hawks": 11th Airborne "Flak Eaters": 2nd Airborne "Blackouts":Category:PDF